1. Brief Description of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for handling electrical components, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to apparatus and methods for handling negative glow lamps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A negative glow lamp is an electrical component having a cylindrical glass bulb approximately 1/2" in length and 1/4" in diameter. Extending downwardly from the bulb is a lower bulb portion which is a substantially flat tab formed during the bulb manufacturing process. This lower bulb portion extends downward approximately 1/4" and has a width of approximately 1/4", and a thickness of approximately 1/16". Disposed within the bulb are first and second filaments. Attached to the first and second filaments and extending downwardly from the lower bulb portion are first and second copper lead wires having a length of approximately 11/2". These lead wires are substantially parallel and lie substantially in the plane of the flat tab extending down from the bulb.
Such negative glow lamps are used in large numbers by manufacturers of electrical equipment. Various modifications are often made to the lamps such as custom trimming of the lead wires to a specific length and/or the welding of a resistor to one of the lead wires.
Prior art methods of handling such negative glow lamps during the processes of testing the glow lamps, trimming the lead wires on the glow lamps, and/or welding resistors to the glow lamps, have involved the manual handling of each individual lamp at numerous stages in the processes. This adds greatly to the expense of manufacturing the finished lamps.
In order to automate these processes, it is necessary to provide a means for initially positioning each of the lamps at a specific predetermined location in space with a specific predetermined angular orientation. A lamp holding means may then receive each of said lamps one at a time in an identical manner and then carry each of the lamps through the steps of an automated system for separating, trimming or otherwise manipulating the lead wires of the lamps.
The present invention provides apparatus and methods for achieving such positioning, and for then receiving the lamps and moving them through the various steps of the automated system.